


Steam

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gender Neutral, Hope you all like it, M/M, first attempt, just wanted to write something everyone could enjoy, never written gender neutral, please don't be to harsh, tried to keep it as neutral as I could
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: John and the reader try for a little sexy time, but it doesn't quite go as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shnooperton99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shnooperton99/gifts).



> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Hope you guys like this one, I know not everyone is a fan of John Winchester but Jeffrey Dean Morgan is still quite a piece of candy lol.
> 
> Lemme know what you thought in the comments, this is my first gender neutral fic, so I'd appreciate (polite) feedback on ways I might be able to improve it. Thank you :)

* * *

"Come shower with me." He purred, the deep roughness of his voice melting you, and making you give in the moment he finished speaking. He pulled you from the couch by your hand and crashed his lips to yours; slipping a hand around your waist,he pulled you into the poorly lit bathroom. He separated from you only for a second, long enough to rip your faded tee shirt over your head. You were thanking your lucky stars that John was already shirtless, and took the moment apart from him to turn on the water, letting the old motel have time to heat.  

 

He wound a hand in your hair and his mouth latched onto the curve of your neck. His stubble, creating a perfect scrape along your soft skin, and his hot breath ghosting over the traces of his kiss.  

 

Heat pooled in your core as he continued worshipping your neck and collarbones. John brought his hands up to cup your face and he grinned deviously, "Strip for me, Babe." Your hands quickly sought hold on any part of your clothing they could find and he grabbed your wrists, clicking his tongue in disapproval, and pinning your body between him and the wall. He dipped his head down to the curve of your neck, "Be good." He growled with lust, kissing your shoulder and grinding against you, you could hear the smirk in his tone "See what you do to me? I want you to take it nice and slow for me, can you do that?" All you could manage was a moan and he laughed, pulling away and palming himself. You stripped slowly, trying to tease him, but it only served to make you more hot and bothered.

 

You growled, an almost silent "fuck it" falling from your lips, and stepped forward to grasp his shoulders. You pulled him backwards with you to the shower and stepped in, beckoning him to follow. He stepped into the water, not even bothering to close the cheap curtain and your mind went blank. All you saw and all that existed in the world was John and the mouthwatering view of the water cascading over his, still very firm, muscles. You'd been together for awhile, but you were still amazed at how toned he was. Then again, hunting kept you pretty well in shape too.

 

For a quick moment, your mind snapped back into clarity, "John, we should hurry, Dean said he'd stop by soon."

 

"He can wait."

 

"John." You snickered.

 

"I know, I just haven't had any time to enjoy you lately." His hands traveled your body, massaging your hips with a gentle touch. He corralled you against the wall without you even noticing. "Fuck I love touchin' you. Been so long."

 

"I know." You stole a kiss, arching into him when he grabbed a handful of your ass.

 

"What do you say we try for a quick round befo--"

 

"Dad! I'm here." Dean called from the main room. "I brought food... Y/N? Dad?"

 

"We'll be out in a sec." You called, laughing at John's defeated expression. "what do you say" you started, mimicking his playful tone from seconds ago, "we try and pick this up again once Dean leaves."

 

"I say give me five seconds to shove his ass out the door." He answered with a chuckle.  

 

**You smiled and kissed him once more, stepping out of the shower and wrapping yourself in a towel. John did the same and cut the water, smacking your ass as you moved to open the door.**


End file.
